You Better Treat Her Right
by Tempt My Troubles
Summary: Rusty asked Andy about his intentions with his mom, Sharon. Little Shandy at the end.


**I don't own them, I just love writing about these two idiots in love.**

 **Enjoy, all mistakes are my own.**

Rusty walked out from the elevator and down the hallways of the LAPD, heading towards Major Crimes division in search of one person and one person only. He was on a mission, a mission that he wasn't quite ready to have or where to begin, but Emily and Ricky insisted that it had to be done. They made it clear, since he was the youngest and still living with mom and even if they knew all about their moms boyfriend, that it was Rusty's job to know Andy's, ugh I mean Lieutenant Flynn's intentions with their mother. Yes, they knew their mother could take care of herself but it's been two decades since she's been in s serious relationship. Granted they've been seeing each other weekly even before they officially started dating. Rusty rolled his eyes at the thought, old people dating is gross. Specially with these two, the way they looks at each other it's sickening.

I know Andy isn't like any of the men The Other Sharon would bring home or I would have to suffer through so she could score drugs and get laid. It's just weird to see my mom and Lieutenant Flynn being together that way and kissing. I don't mind them holding hands and cuddling in the couch but when they kiss it just, ew.. Shaking his upper body and head to get rid of the memories stuck in his head from the thought of them.

Before Rusty rounded the corner, he took a few deep breaths in and slowly exhaling it out while adjusting the straps on his backpack. Rusty breathed one last than walked around the corner with confidence looking around for Lieutenant Flynn. Rusty spotted Andy heading down the hallway to the break room, thankfully he was heading alone. Rusty looked down at his watch seeing the time. The exact time Lieutenant Flynn would bring his mom, her afternoon tea. Rusty walked quickly to catch up with Lieutenant Flynn.

Rusty walked through the door way of the break room, seeing Andy grab Sharon's favorite coffee mug the mint green one. Than watches Lieutenant Flynn move to the right cabinet and grabbing one of his moms favorite tea bags. Rolling his eyes as he watches Andy heat up the water in her mug from the microwave. Rusty clears his throat startling Andy.

Andy turns around quickly in shock but smiles as he sees it was Rusty that startled him. "Hey Kid." Andy said as he turned around to start the coffee machine.

Rusty cleared his throat, placing his hands nervously on the straps of his is backpack. "Ugh hey Lieutenant Flynn, ugh do you...do you have a minute?" He asked hesitantly, while watching Andy.

Andy turns around leaving over the counter, watching Rusty as his nods his head and replies. "Sure Kid, what's up? Is everything alright with your other mom?" Asked a worried Andy, crossing his arms over his chest.

Rusty shakes his head. "Oh no, no...Um it's ugh...It's ugh." Rusty exhaled loudly. "It's about my other mom." Rusty said as he looked down at his shoes still fiddling with his straps.

"Oh, what about Sharon? Is everything alright?" Asked Andy as he watches Rusty closely, still leaning against the counter.

Rusty looks up at a worried Lieutenant Flynn. "Oh no, Sharon, she's fine." Rusty stops then looks away from him again to the floor.

Andy moves away from the counter and closer to Rusty. "Than what's going on Kid?" Asked a worried Andy.

Rusty looked up at a worried Andy and exhaled loudly. "Look ugh...I was...I've been talking with Emily and Ricky...and they want me to find out what your...ugh your...um intentions are with our mom?" Asked a flustered Rusty.

Andy opened than closed his mouth, crossing his arms along his chest again and grins. "Oh, well Kid.." Andy cleared his throat. "I mean Rusty, look I care a great deal about Sharon, your mom." Placing his hands in his dress pants as he genuinely looks over at Rusty.

Rusty takes a minute, thinking over what Andy had said. "Okay good and I know that, we know that, but what do you want in the long run?" Looking intently in Andy's eyes. "I, we don't want to see our mom getting hurt again. Jack, their dad, he did enough and we...well we want to see our mom happy." Rusty stops, taking a breather than looks over at Andy cutting him off before he spoke. "Look Andy, I know and really appreciate that you make my mom, Sharon happy but where do you see this relationship going with her?"

Andy takes a minute to think through what he wants to say because he values Rusty and her kids questioning about their relationship. Andy looks Rusty square in the eyes. "Rusty, I love...I really love your mom and I would do anything to make her and you kids happy." Clearing his throat. "Look I know my relationship with your mother is awkward and it makes you feel comfortable but I truly love your her, with every fiber of my being. The last thing I want to do is hurt her." Said an honest Andy taking his hands out of his pants and crossed them around his chest.

Rusty rolled his eyes, old people dating is weird, but smiled and nodded his head in agreement. "Good Lieutenant, I would hate for my siblings to take you outback and best you." Smirked Rusty.

They both laughed for a few minutes. "I bet my kids would join you too, they adore Sharon." Andy says with a smirk.

Rusty smiles and awkwardly hugs Andy, talking softly by his ear. "You better treat her right Andy."

They back away from each other, Andy raised one eyebrow while Rusty looks seriously at him. "Oh I plan on it." Smiled Andy.

Rusty looks over Andy than smiles, placing his hands on his straps again bidding. "Good answer Lieutenant." Rusty awkwardly walks out smiling. Rusty was busy on his phone texting his siblings as he made his way to the elevator, not seeing Sharon hiding in the hallway.

Sharon leans against the wall, her heart racing and her mind wondering. Her heart and soul filled with love as her kids asking Andy about his intentions. Sharon found it hard to breath as she tried to swallow the lump in her throat. Her mind going over Andy's reply. "Oh my god Andy loves me!" Her mind screamed, she closed her eyes trying to control her breathing. Her eyes snapped open as the coffee maker began Andy's coffee, she looks down at her watch seeing that she had a few minutes to make it back to her office she walked fast back to her office. Hoping the team didn't see how flushed her face was as she walked into her office and closed her door along with her blinds.

Provenza noticed, rolling his eyes. Seconds later he saw his clueless partner walking by with two mugs in his hands. Andy dropped off his on his desk as he knocked on the Captains door. Slowly opening her door popping his head in. He was surprised to see Sharon sitting on the edge of her desk. Shark sits up quickly smoothing her skirt down, blushing at Andy as he grins at her.

"Hey Sharon." As Andy walks over and placed her mug down.

"Hey." Sharon clears her throat fidgeting with her fingers as she watches Andy place her mug down. He was so close to her that when she inhaled she took in a good whiff of his cologne. It took all the self control she had to not moan loudly as he stopped a few seconds next to her.

Andy looks over at Sharon and just smiles at her. God was breathtakingly beautiful. The way her curls hung around her face and her glasses made her look sexy as hell, oh and that damn smile.

Sharon stood up blocking Andy as he tries to walk past her. Her own actions terrifying her, since she was at work and the number one rule was no PDA at work. But when Andy admitted to Rusty that he loved her. Sharon Raydor threw caution to the wind. Placing her hands in his chest and moving her right hand up and along his neck. Sharon smiled before she placed her lips over his in a chaste kiss.

She hums when Andy places his hands on her hips, his soft lips on hers. Sharon pulls away grinning as Andy still has his eyes closed and his mouth ajar. She snorts as his eyes flutter open, dazed at just what happened. Sharon moves her hands to adjust his tie, her eyes scanning his. Her lips hovering over his. "I love you too, Andy."

 **The End**


End file.
